


Tired

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [1]
Category: WillNE, eboys - Fandom, james marriott - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Anxiety, Getting Together, Lowercase, M/M, Slumps, Stress, alex mentioned, gee mentioned, george mentioned, hesitant willne, i would die for will, will just lost his passion for a little, wills a love sick puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: will's a love sick puppy, and just in general a bit of a mess around james.
Relationships: James Marriott/WIllNE, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Tired

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

will ran around his house quickly making it look like he hadn't been in a slump for the past week and half, james was coming over and he didn't need anyone seeing how much he had been neglecting his house chores in favor of sitting in bed all day - or the couch if he had that little bit of energy to move himself. james coming over was a bit of a blessing, he had a reason to power clean his house, and take a shower finally, he didn't realize how gross he felt until the water had actually hit him, his hair was still damp as he did the final bit of cleaning up. he smile almost proud as the house looked back to normal, there was still the matter of doing the dishes but _surly_ james wouldn't judge him for a few dirty dishes in the sink - to be honest james would judge him if his house was a little messy but that was besides the point.

will settled in to the couch, still a few minutes left to just relax himself before james came knocking. he was a bit tired his sleeping schedule had been a mess lately, and if it was anyone other then james asking to come over he would of told them he was busy and spent the day in bed again. but he had a soft spot for james, he couldn't say no to seeing him, in fact he was hoping hanging out with him would knock him out of his slump - if anyone could cheer him up, it was james.

he couldn't help but feel a safe and happy around james, his cheery smile, his stupid jokes, just in general the warm feeling he gave to any room he entered. having james next to him every time they filmed was hard, sitting next to the taller man in general was hard, will always had to restrain himself from leaning into james and drinking in his warmth.

will was snapped out of his thoughts by a light knock at the door, before james let himself in like he usually did. he got up greeting james with a hug, it felt like to long since they had last seen each other, the hug lasted too long, but neither seemed to mind.

"hi" james said as they pulled away, both moving to sit on the couch.

"what do i owe the pleasure of this visit?" will asked, settling into the couch.

"been so fucking board man, thought hanging out with you would fix that"

"just using me then" he tried to sound offended but a smile crept to his face.

james laughed and shook his head "you been quiet in the group chat, so i figured you needed some company too since gee's gone on vacation" he said "its charity really"

will gently smacked james arm, mumbling a ' _shut it_ '. he couldn't deny it though, it was always weird whenever gee left, maybe he did get a little lonely without someone else around in the flat. he looked over as james small chuckles died down. they caught up on what was going on lately, of course he kept james talking about himself, he'd rather not have to lie about working all week or something like that, he didn't need the boys worrying about him.

"why don't we watch a movie?" will asked as their chatter settled down.

"what you have in mind?" he asked glancing from his phone.

will shrugged grabbing the remote, they looked through netflix before clicking on a dodgy ghost show that he figured would be fun to watch with james, something just make fun of with him. they sat making small jabs at the show, sitting in comfortable silence. will didn't quite know when it happened but they both managed to move closer to one another, their legs pressed together, every now and then their arms bumping as they moved them, will couldn't complain, nor could he find it in him to give james some space.

will tested the waters a bit, nervously shifting to lean against james' side, he expect the taller to nudge him away, or make some joking comment, instead james moved his arm so it slipped over will's shoulder, causing will to easily slide into james' side, he fit perfectly. he felt his cheeks heat up but he didn't move, he simply brought his legs up into the couch and allowed the odd, yet comforting moment and play out. it felt natural being james arms, he felt small in them, safe, he liked it a little to much for his liking, though he guessed that was always the case with james. it felt pathetic to think this was something he had thought about all the time, but he loved that he finally got to do it.

"james... it's dark..." will said, after about the tenth episode, he had stopped paying attention to the show awhile ago, it was just background noise at this point, he turned slightly his body sliding down so he was laying in james lap - it was an accident but he didn't shift up, he stared up at james, only the tv providing a little light to see each other.

james looked down at him "thanks for pointing out the obvious" he could just make out a small smirk on the males face "did you want me to go? you look tired" his hand gently ran through wills hair.

will closed his eyes leaning into the touch before shaking his head, he was tired, in fact it was getting harder to keep his eyes open, but he didn't want james to go just yet, he would stay up all night if it meant he didn't have to leave james' lap. his closed for a split moment but he fought against sleep. he heard james chuckled.

"okay big guy, you're going to bed" james said.

will let out a small whine of protest, about to complain that he wasn't tired, before he could james picked him causing the older of the two to flail a bit before wrapping his arms around james and hugging tight, scared of being dropped. he couldn't help but blurry his face into the crook of his neck.

"eh! warn a guy next time will ya?"

james simply laughed carrying will to his bedroom setting him down in his bed, will propped himself up on his elbows looking up at him.

"hey... do us favor, don't go" will said biting his lip, it was probably his sleep deprived brain making it easy to be so vulnerable, but he didn't want james to leave.

james stared down at him for a long moment before silently nodding "right, yeah... i can sleep on the-"

"- with me" will cut him off "you can sleep with me... plenty of room" he said patting the spot beside him, swallowing slowly, reminding himself not to be upset if he said no.

"um.. yeah... yeah okay" james nodded, seeming a little flustered, at least will wasn't the only one...

will watched as james crawled into the other side of the bed and laid down. he hesitated but will cuddled into james, resting his head on the males chest and closing his eyes. he felt a small kiss be placed on his head as he closed his eyes to drift to sleep.

"night will..." james whispered.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

will woke in an empty bed, the memory of last night flooding his senses, the feeling of james' body as they cuddled, the smell of his after shave, the warm embrace of his arms - the bed felt cold and almost to big for him now, he refused to get emotional, he would be freaked out to if alex or george had done that to him out of no where, he didn't blame james for running off god knows when.

will got out of bed, tugging on of the smaller blankets off the bed and wrapping it around himself. so much for getting out of his funk, he felt like he was falling deeper into it, what was the point? he just ruined a perfectly good friendship with james because he had to be all weird with him last night. _damn it he wasn't going to cry_. he walked downstairs with the small blanket wrapped around him, probably looking like a kicked puppy.

"whats go you looking so down this morning?" james' voice hit him making his head snap up meeting the taller mans gaze.

relief hit him causing him to let out a small sigh, smiled a bit at james "thought you left"

"without saying goodbye? never" james smiled over his coffee cup.

will dropped the blanket and quickly got over to james pulling him into a hug, partly because he needed to feel he was real and not just some weird hallucination, and secondly because its what he needed right now, for james to hug him back, to show this hadn't fucked up anything between them. he would rather keep james in his life and live with the odd feelings he had for his best mate. and james did hug back, putting wills anxious mind to rest.

"someone emotional this morning... you always like this?" a hint of teasing in the males voice.

"shut it" will laughed a bit pulling back, they were still close though, james hands hovering over his hips, he looked up at james "i thought maybe i scared you away with last night"

james furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head "takes a lot more to scare me away" he said, there eyes locking.

will felt stuck, james' brown eyes completely freezing him, so many time he had gotten lost in parts of james, zoning out as he stared at him consistently, never trying to make it obvious, but his eyes were always his favorite to get lost in, _they really did have speckles of gold in them_... he didn't think - if he had he wouldn't of done anything - he just leaned in there faces inches away, he stopped for a moment, waiting for james to pull away or push him away, before leaning in the rest of the way and letting the lips meet. james didn't respond so will started pulling away but he was pulled in once more, this time james was leading this kiss.

it was better then any day dream will had about this moment. he was scared that he would wake up and everything would be a dream, that yesterday and right now wasn't didn't happen at all, that the safe and sure feeling of james' lips against his would be something his brain had fooled him into thinking was real. he deepened the kiss, if this was dream he was going to enjoy it, allowing himself to lace his fingers through james soft hair, ignoring the new feeling of facial hair tickling his face, giving into the passion and heat of the moment completely.

they pulled away, only when air became a necessity once more, both opening their eyes as they rested their foreheads together, panting softly. will looked deep into the other mans eyes, it was real, more real then he ever thought it would be. everything about the moment felt perfect, sure he didn't think he would kiss the male in the middle of his kitchen after nearly crying because he thought he fucked up their friendship... but still it felt right, it felt like _them_.

"fuck me..." will exasperated under his breath, finally breaking the silence between them.

"mmm take me to dinner first" james smirked.

will gently hit his chest causing james to pull back a bit, his hands leaving the boys waist as he chuckled softly. will rolled his eyes and looked down, thinking for a moment.

"if that was you asking me out, i demand a redo" will said.

james pulled will back in wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist "so particular..." he teased "how about tomorrow?"

"for what?"

"dinner... a date?" james said "unless you didn't want to -"

"- no! no... i'd love to" will smiled "more then i'd care to admit"

"can't wait" james pressed a kiss to wills nose.

will quickly caught james lips, just one more time, one more kiss and he promised himself he would leave james arms, grab himself a cup of coffee and start on his day. maybe force the male to do a second channel video with him since he was already there. but as their lips met will had a feeling he'd break that promise to himself a lot quicker then he thought, and he couldn't really find it in him to care.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my wattpad


End file.
